


Forgive Me

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, Uta-Pri
Genre: M/M, Use Of Multiple Other Doujinshis And FanFictions, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato and Ren were once best friends. They shared everything, but now they can't even recognize each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How This Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Get the tissues ready.

Masato's relationship with Ren was, to put it simply, _complicated._

True, they were best friends when they were children. They had met at a party when they were kids, and had caught each other's attention. Since they were the youngest two there, no one had payed them much attention. Masato had been leaning against a wall, minding his business, and watching the adults mingle and chatter about him being the heir to such a big company. Ren approached him, and proposed to ditch the party and mess around in the lake out back. Masato agreed, not seeing any harm in it, and followed the strawberry blonde outside. It had been a cool summer night, the perfect time for taking a little swim as Ren said, and the cherry blossom trees were swaying with the breeze. Ren kicked off his shoes and socks, and started to roll up his pants. Masato stood there eyeing him curiously as Ren stepped into the cool water of the lake.

"Oh, come on," he called out. "Don't tell me that you're _not_ going to jump in," he said as he gestured for him to come in.

"I'll get my clothes wet," Masato said shyly, as he leaned on the sakura tree. Ren rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you're such a bore."

Masato frowned."I am not!"

Ren smirked. "Yes, you are," Ren said obviously challenging the bluenet.

"I am not!" Masato yelled once more.

"Then..." Ren began, as he grabbed Masato's wrist. "Prove it!" he said as he pulled Masato on top of him in the shallow water. Masato slowly lifted his head from Ren's chest, a red dusting his cheeks. Blue met blue, and they stared at each other for a while. "Haha," Ren laughed breaking the silence, "You look cute like that, Masayan~!" Ren teased, making the red in his friend's face deepen.

Masato got off his friend, and sat down in the cool water. "My name's not Masayan...." he stated as he took off his shoes and socks.

  "Hmm? Are you sure....Masayan~?" Ren said teasing him once again.

Masato stood up. 'My name's not Masayan!" he shouted as he kicked some water in Ren's face. Ren spat out some water, and got up.

"It's not very nice teasing someone like that," Masato said looking Ren straight in the eye.

"Did I hurt little Masayan's feelings?' Ren asked. Masato threw his shoe at him, hitting him in his shoulder. "Now _that_ wasn't very nice," Ren said with a playful smirk

Almost two years passed, and they started going to each other's house often. Ren still called him "Masayan," but Masato also called him "Ren-niichan." They were always smiling together. On a warm spring morning, they saw an orange butterfly that landed on a single blue rose that was in Masato's garden. They challenged each other to draw a picture of it, so that they could remeber. But, they were both surprisingly good at drawing.

"Finished!" Ren said as he held the sketch pad as far away as he could to take a better look at his drawing.

"Almost done.." Masato said as he scribled on the sketch pad. "Come on! let me seee~!" Ren said trying to adjust, and get a better look at his friend's drawing. "Done!" Masato finally said showing him the picture.

"Woah~! Masayan that's really cool!" Ren said while ruffling Masato's hair.

"You really think so?" Masato said as he fixed his hair back to its original state.

"I know so," Ren said with a smile.

"I'm really glad you think so because you can have it, Ren," Masato said as he looked up at his friend.

"Wha- Really?" Ren asked as he put an arm around Masato's shoulders. Masato simply nodded. "You're the best, Masato!" Ren said smiling.

The two were extremely happy, but Masato's father he had let this relatonship progress far enough. It was time for it to come to an end. He told Masato to sever the bond with his _friend_ imediately, and dicretely. "Father, I beg you, Please do not do this!" Masato pleaded with tears in his eyes.  His father has made up his mind. "Do not disobey me, Masato. You are very familiar with the consequences when you do." Masato's throat went dry. He didn't want to think about that. His father turned and left. Masato stay there in shock. Not bothering to wipe his tears that slowly trickled down his cheeks. Sobbing, he slid his back down the wall, and tried not to think.

"What do you mean we can't see each other anymore?" Ren asked, his voice shaky.

"I mean we just can't," Masato said, as he hung his head.

"Why?!" Ren's voice was loud, but it wavered. Masato didn't say anything. "Why can't we see each other anymore?!" Ren asked again, determined to get an answer from him.

"Because I don't want to see me anymore!" Masato blurted that out. He regretted it, he didn't mean it. He really didn't. He saw Ren's tear-stained face. His heart hurt. He never wanted to see Ren like that. Ren abruptly turned and left. Masato fought back the urge to go after him, and apologize. Fought back the urge to take it all back. He _wished_ he could take it all back. Masato wished he didn't say the things he did, wished he never met Ren. If he never had, he wouldn't be hurting so much.

Memories started to flood back to him. The butterfly, the rose, the drawing. Masato tried to forget about it. He forced himself to forget, but that was all that was on his mind. The next day, he hid away anything that Ren could be associated with. Despite his efforts, he could never truly forget about him. Three years passed, and Masato recieved a letter. He knew it was from Ren, so he never opened it. It would just cause him even more pain, but he kept it in a small box with the other things.

More years passed. He had almost forgotten about him completely. By the time he was eighteen, Masato made a deal with his father to enroll in Satome Academy for one year, and then take over the family business. It had been the first in a very long time that he was excited. If he were the innocent little kid he was back then, he would be smiling and giggling, but over the years Masato changed. He became distant, _stoic._ Hiding his emotions in fear that he would be hurt again.

After Masato took his exams, he was placed in Saotome Academy's A Class, and was informed he would be having a roommate. He didn't mind, he usually got along with others, but this was the last person he'd think that would be his roommate.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Masayan's all grown up." Ren said with a devious smirk.

That voice gave Masato had a slight glimmer of hope.

 


	2. Past Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato realizes that his childhood friend isn't the same as he used to be. In fact, he's the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to TheLonelyIsland. Don't blame me for them being out of character, blame them......

Masato looked at his roommate with a scowl. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Ren smirked. "And why should I listen to you?"

Masato sighed inwardly, and rolled his eyes mentally. He put down the cardboard box he was holding on the elevated surface of his tatami. Ren was different. Ignorant, even. The tone in his voice indicated a strong sense of sarcasm and tease. Masato didn't have to deal with this. He started to unpack, and arrange his things.

"Giving me the silent treatment now, aren't we?" Masato could hear Ren behind him. "No 'Hey, Ren how was the last 8 years of your life?' No, 'It's been such a long time since I've seen you, how about we catch up with eachother?' But, no. Not a thing." He could hear Ren move his own boxes around on the other side of the room. Masato turned his body, so that he could see his roommate.

"Why would I be obligated to say such oblivious things to _you_?" Masato shot back at him. Ren cocked an eyebrow. Obviously not believing that he had just said such a thing to him. Then, he smirked as he made eye contact with roommate.

"Looks like the kitten has claws."

The next few days went on the same way. Bickering, arguements, and the day ending with neither of them talking to each other. Masato gathered the information that Ren had scored high enough to make it into the advanced S Class in the academy. True, this was surprising. But, Masato refused to let on that he envyed his position. During his first few days, Masato had already befriended four of his classmates, even a few from the S Class, and started to sit down and eat lunch with them after classes. Things had settled themselves into a daily routine, and Masato felt like he was used to the school's antics. Being that the headmaster decides to pop up anywhere and anytime he pleases, that was the only thing that could really surprise him. Well, that and the insane entrances that the teachers and other workers in the school _insist_ on having. The A Class had been assigned to Tsukimiya Ringo, an idol that cross-dresses even while instructing a class. Masato didn't really care, as long as it never really interfered with anything he did, he never really _would_ care. Tsukimiya-san was nice when he instructed his class, and he always did his job properly.

As for Masato's classmates, they were an _unusual_ group of individuals. Ittoki Otoya, an energetic red-head who is always cheery, and sees the bright sides of situations. Shinomiya Natsuki, the guy who loves anything cute, and can knock someone out with his cooking. Shibuya Tomochika, an energetic magenta-haired girl, who is bold. Nanami Haruka, a shy girl, who stands up for what she believes in without doubt. She wasn't like other girls, she wasn't ingrossed in other things like they were. He admired her. And so did the rest of his friends.

The trio headed down the corridor to the dining hall. Shibuya-san and Nanami had gone ahead of them, since Natsuki and Otoya wanted to get their roommates from the S Class to join them for lunch.

"Please, Tokiya?" Otoya pleaded to the navy-haired teen sitting cross legged at his desk.

"Why?" He replied in a flat tone. He looked up at his roommate.

"Because you never eat lunch with us!"

Masato tuned out the conversation and looked around the classroom. It wasn't that different from the other ones. Just decorated differently. He heard that Hyuuga Ryuuya instructed this class. Ryuuya didn't seem like the type to insrtuct at a musical institute. Being his past casting roles, he was taken seriously and he was intimidating.

"The lunch bell already rang. Hurry up, and get out of my classroom before lunch ends." He heard a strong male voice say behind him. Speak of the devil. It was Ryuuya himself. "Are you three even in my class?" He said as he eyed the A Class trio.

"Uh...no. We were just visiting to get our friends for lunch." Otoya said as he scratched the back of his head. Hyuuya narrowed his eyes.

"Just get out of my class." He said as he walked out the door himself. In the end, Ichinose was roped in the group for lunch as well. Shinomiya had brought his roommate as well. Kurusu Shou, a violinist with a frail heart. Despite his condition, he was energetic and bold.

Shibuya-san was able to pick out a round table off to the side with just enough room for the group. They had all gotten their food, and sat down to talk amongst themselves.

"So how's the piano teaching going?" Shibuya said finishing off the bite off sandwich she was chewing.

"I've learned most of the notes. Though, it's a little difficult memorizing everything." Nanami replied.

Masato continued to chew the piece of melon bread in his mouth. Otoya was describing to his roommate about a dream he had. It was something about dinosaurs, or whatever. Natsuki was ogling about how cute he said Shou was. Masato's eyes slid shut, he was deep in thought. He tuned out the conversations going on around him. He was thinking. He wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but he was thinking.

"Ren-sama!" He heard a girl in the distance yell. Masato opened his eyes. Him. The ignorant orange-haired indivual who made his blood boil. The man who could always find a way to get on his nerves. The selfish bastar-

"Hijirikawa-san?"

Masato looked up and saw the others' attention focused on him.

"Are you okay, Masa-kun? You were gritting your teeth." Natsuki said with a concerned look on his face. He was gritting his teeth. Now, that he mentioned it, his jaw was a little sore.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He responded in a dull tone.

xxxxx

"Just get out of my class."

Ren looked up from the group of lambs that surronded him. He saw Ryuuya-sensei step out of the class, but he couldn't clearly see who he was talking to. He shifted in his seat to see past the girl infront of him. He saw Ochibi, Ichi, Shinomiya, Ikki, and.....Hijirkawa. Now, what would _he_ be doing with the others?

"Come on, Tokiya! Before they run out of food!" The red-head said as he dragged his roommate out of the class.

"I doubt they'd run out of food, Ittoki." Tokiya said before he disappeared into the hallway with the red.

Ah, so they're going to lunch together. How sweet. Natsuki and Shou followed after them, and Masato came after them. He saw Masato glance back at where Ren was sitting, but he wasn't sure if he was looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me, my little lambs." They girls sighed, and 'awwwwed.'

 xxxxx

Masato was half-way through his melon bread, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, isn't it nice to see everyone eat lunch together."

Masato turned his head just slightly, so he could see the strawberry blond. He ignored him and turned back toward the table, continuing to eat his food.

"Hey, Ren!" Otoya said while waving his hand from the other side of the table. The red-head was always energetic, especially when greeting his friends. The others greeted him as well. Well, everyone except for Masato. His were closed, not even wanting to see the strawberry blond right now.

Ren greeted everyone as well. He saw a familiar blue with his back to him.

"What's the matter, Hijirikawa? Not going to say 'hi?'" Masato frowned slightly at the question directed to him.

"I'm not obligated to say anything to you," Masato said, still facing the table. Ren frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You're always so cold," Ren said as he took the vacant seat next to his roommate. It was obvious Ren wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so Masato decided to excuse himself from the table. He pushed his chair in, and walked back toward his dorm room, tossing the remains from his lunch in a nearby trashcan.

Masato made it back to the room without being asked about his sudden departure. He closed the door behind him, and stepped on to his side of the room. Masato sighed as layed on his bed, his legs past his knees dangling off the side.

_"You're the best, Masato."_

The last line said before their argument, and the end of their friendship.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter I have ever written in my life. Guess that's what I get for eating nilla waffers and watching crack vids while writting.  
> EDIT: this will be longer. my sister just wants to play Uno first.  
> Edit: Got lazy. so there is gonna be a part two to this chapter....  
> Edit: Got lazy again. But at least I made it longer.  
> On another note, are there any other fandoms you guys want me to write for? Any specific pairings or prompts?


	3. Believe Heart To The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren claims that attending this school is nothing more than a game to him. Neglecting his school assignments and skipping class just seem to agrivate his roommate. Masato intends to do something about his roommate's attitude toward his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off the fourth episode in the first season. It was a huge change with Ren and Masato, so I had to include it in this story.  
> Warning: Paraphrasing, and slight changes to the story line. It's mostly like an alternate ending.

The A Class trio were in the main courtyard practicing their dance routine for their school assignment. Haruka watched as moved to the beat. As soon as the music ended, she was silent.

"How was are dancing?" Natsuki asked.

"The test is next week, do you think we'll pass?" Otoya added after he finished stretching.

"It was wonderful! You practically had me jumping! I'm sure you'll pass." She beamed.

"That's great!" Otoya said, smiling.

"No, it's still not good enough. Our rhythm is off. We need to practice more if we want it to be perfect," Masato interjected with a dull tone.

"You heard him..." Otoya said hanging his head slightly, his demeanor become slightly gloomy.

"We should be more careful with the tempo..." Natsuki said hanging his head with Otoya.

"From the begining, right?" Haruka asked as she knelt down to the cd player.

"No, I'd like to start from the third phrase here. I want to get this part just right," Mastao knelt down beside her indicating it's exact position.

"Oh? When did you become such good friends with the Little Lamb, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked as he walked toward them, holding a pink rose in his right hand.

Masato stood up. He saw a groups of girls watching Ren from the other side of the courtyard. All of them with jealous looks on their faces. Masato narrowed his eyes.

"She and I have been bound by fate since the moment we met," he said as he brought Haruka up to her feet. "How about you and me leave for awhile? I'm looking for someone to enjoy the sea breeze with," Ren said as he winked and handed her the flower.

"What?! Right now? But I have piano lessons and an assignment...!" Haruka said as her cheeks turned red.

"He's only teasing you," Masato said from behind his roommate. "Don't believe _anything_ this man says."

"That's rather harsh," he said as he turned his head. "You're not wrong though."

"Ren!" He looked over to see Shou running toward them. "What are you gonna do about the lyric writing assignment? Hyuga-san was serious about what he said if you don't turn something in this time," Shou said to Ren with a concerned look on his face.

"Did he say that?" Ren asked being carefree.

" 'Did he say that?' " Shou said, mimicking the tone Ren had used. "Yeah, he did!!"

"Jinguji Ren!" As if on cue, Ryuuya walked up to the group.

"Hyuga-sensei," Shou looked at his teacher.

"Hey, Ryuya-san."

"You don't attend classes, nor do you turn in assignments. If you continue to not take this seriously, I'll show no pity. You'll be expelled immediately!" Hyuga said pointing to his student.

"Ryuya-san," Ren started as he walked toward his teacher, stopping right beside him. "Women don't go for scowls," he said as he kept walking.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Jinguji," Hyuga said turning around to face him. "I'm serious!  If you don't have something graded by the end of tomorrow, you'll leave this school!"

Ren just waved him off.

xxxxx

"What? Jinguji-san did what?!" Tomochika said looking at her classmate.

"Yeah," Otoya responded.

"Serves him right. He's so irresponsible," she said as she crossed her arms.

"They're childhood friends, but Masa and Ren are polar opposites..." Otoya said.

"Huh? Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san are childhood friends?" Haruka asked as she looked at Otoya.

"That's right.. They even share a room," Natsuki said behind her.

xxxxx

"Jinguji, are you just going to ignore what Hyuga-sensei said?" Masato asked, still facing away from his roommate.

Ren threw another dart. "It has nothing to do with you."

Masato was silent. _We never get along anymore.._ _Things have changed since then._ Masato thought back to when he first met Ren. _We grew up.. We stopped talking to each other.._

"Are you worried about me, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked. Getting no response he 'tched.'

xxxxx

Ren went up to the roof. Scribbling on a note pad, looking out over the school. He ripped off the page. "This is stupid..." He pulled out his saxophone from its case, and started playing a familiar tune.

Haruka silently stepped out from behind a pillar, to hear the music. "Jinguji-san," Haruka smiled.

Ren stopped playing as soon as he realized he wasn't alone. He put the instrument back in the case. "You're like a flower sining in the setting sun."

"It was such a wonderful song, I came here out of curiosity," Haruka said.

"I'm happy to hear that," Ren started as he walked toward her. "As long as we can be alone together, I don't care what your reason is." He pulled his hands out of his pockets, dropping the piece of paper, and placing his hands on Haruka's shoulders. 

Haruka looked down and picked the disgarded paper up. Glancing at the lyrics before Ren could take it back between his fingers.

"Are those the lyrics for your assignment?" Haruka asked looking at the paper in his hand. "Oh good."

" 'Good?' " Ren asked.

"I was wondering what I would do if you didn't turn in your lyrics... But you've already written them."

"I thinks it's about time for me to disappear," Ren stated, smiling.

"What?" Haruka asked, confused.

"I'm tired of this place," he simply stated.

"In that case, just leave already," Masato said from behind Haruka. Anger upon his face.

"Hijirikawa-san...."

"I don't like you," Masato started. "My life has been decided by my father, but only in music do I have freedom," he said walking towards them. "That's why I cannot forgive you for not tkaing this seriously."

"I didn't come here because I wanted to," Ren stated. "I was thrown in here."

"Thrown in.....?" Haruka repeated.

"There's no reason for me to be here," Ren continued. "It's just a game to me."

"You're lying," Masato said. "That tone just now was no lie. Why don't you show what you really have to offer?" Masato asked, trying to change his mind.

"I told you," Ren started as he ripped the paper in his hand. "It's a game," he said as he let the oncoming breeze carry away the pieces.

"The lyrics...!" Haruka said as she looked off toward the side.

"I don't have time to waste on stupid lyrics," Ren said as he smirked.

That was the last straw. Masato raised his fist, and punched his roommate in the face. Ren stumbled backwards.

"I'll go look for the lyrics," Haruka said, as she left the roof.

"Hothead..." Ren mumbled under his breath, grazing his check with his right hand.

"How unfortunate. I mistook you for someone with a little more spirit.." Masato said, glaring. "You just aggrivate me so easily.. You say this is a game, but you love music as much as I do, we both know that." Masato looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Ren looked at him.

"I only have a year at this academy, and I intend to make the most of it. You... you take this chance for granted. You're free to decide what you do in the future, but you say you have no free will..." Masato continue, his voice shaky.

Ren's eyes widened. He only has a year here...?

"I hate to admit it, but I'm envyous of your positon, Jinguji. Not having a care in the world... but sadly, I have obligations, unlike you." Masato raised his head, revealing watery eyes, and a sad smile. "I guess that's just how things are," Masato said as he left.

xxxxx

"I'll release my slumbering feelings. Until the very last phrase."

_In a classroom dancing with the evening sun, I was looking only at you_

_By your eyes twinkling even more than the stars, I'm knocked out_

_I've never felt anything like this, if I had to compare it to something,_

_It's bitter chocolate_

_The sweet nectar is making my love turn on its hazard lights_

_I usually onlt take, it's a simply lesson time_

_But... to be stolen from is a rule-breaking LOVE_

_Release my soul, remove your fake heart_

_Deep in my heart, I'm breakin' out! I'm on fire_

_If my running emotions change into passion,_

_I'll say it just for you, the last phrase of my love..._

_Believe heart to the end of the world_

Masato silently smiled to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry if this doesn't seem to connect to the last chapter. I'm planning to skip a time periods every few chapters.


End file.
